La lumière est au bout du chemin
by FallenXhope
Summary: Eux sont des êtres immatériels dont le rôle est de guider les humains.Elles sont deux amies qui vivent leurs vies tranquillement.La loi leur interdit tout contact. Un jour, ils se rencontrent. L'amour peut-il vraiment surmonter tous les obstacles?E/B A/J
1. Chapter 1

**BD: Salut à tous et à toutes (surtout à toutes^^)! Nous voici avec une nouvelle histoire qui nous tient beaucoup à cœur. Mais qui sommes-nous? Nous, on est deux filles. D'abord, il y a moi, BobDaisy. Peut-être avez-vous lu une de mes histoires, peut-être pas. Et puis, il y a elle.**

**FH: Test micro un deux un deux... XD je crois que je vais retourner dormir lol. Non alors hum... Et moi c'est FallenXhope, la cinglée qui a trouvé l'idée originale (la seule chose qui m'appartienne encore -" ... xD) Vous n'avez pas pu lire beaucoup d'histoire de moi vu qu'il n'y a jamais qu'un double one-shot que j'ai écris pour BD.**

**BD: Mais non, il y a encore plein de truc qui t'appartiennent! Moi je réclame juste tous les droits sur Alice et Jasper. Je te laisse les autres, sauf Rosalie parce que t'es capable de la tuer...Et puis, sans moi, il y a fort à parier que ton idée de base serait toujours une simple idée!**

**FH: ... Mais pourquoi tu crois toujours que je vais la tuer ? Ne t'ai-je pas prouvé en laissant Alice et Jasper en vie dans mon one-shot que j'étais digne de confiance ? ... C'est bon j'ai compris. Non, j'avais prévu d'écrire plein de chapitres... puis ils seraient tombés dans la corbeille de mon ordi -"**

**BD: Peut-être pour Alice et Jasper, mais là c'est de Rose qu'on parle! Et puis-je te rappeler ta fameuse histoire sur Vampire Knight qui était supposé avoir plein de chapitres?**

**FH: Tu veux pas que je signe un document officiel pour promettre de ne pas la tuer ? C'est à cause de qui ? C'est qui qui jugeait mon intro étrange et pas bien ? C'est qui qui m'a miner le moral ? Enfin... on n'était pas sensé se disputer... J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, donc je vais remercier ma très appréciée et très charmante * Faux sourire* co-auteure.**

**BD: Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas douée pour les intros...Et puis, t'avais oublié Shiki! Enfin, t'as raison, vaux mieux éviter de se disputer dès le premier chapitre sinon nos lecteurs n'auront jamais la suite. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La jeune femme était allongée sur son lit. Une cascade ténébreuse de cheveux bruns chocolat encadrait son visage alors que sa respiration restait toujours aussi régulière. En voyant l'air paisible sur son visage, on ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle était emportée dans un songe particulièrement troublant.

Dans celui-ci, elle voyait un jeune homme avec des cheveux cuivrés qui partaient en bataille, et possédant deux yeux d'un vert émeraude si incroyable que lorsqu'elle le regardait, c'était la première chose qu'elle voyait. Son regard parcourut ensuite le reste du corps de cet homme. Habillé d'un simple jean, il était magnifique. Terriblement bien bâti, il possédait une carrure carré qui ne demandait qu'à être enlacé et deux bras forts qui n'attendaient que quelqu'un à protéger. Son visage était doux et fin mais dur en même temps.

Ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de lui, elle continuait à le contempler, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua un détail pour le moins étonnant. Dans son dos se trouvaient une paire d'ailes plus blanches que tout ce que la jeune femme avait pu voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Totalement captivée par celui qu'elle considérait intérieurement comme un ange, elle n'arrivait à faire aucun geste dans sa direction.

Ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il lui tendit la main. Elle la prit sans broncher, se redressant légèrement, et forçant ainsi le garçon à se reculer pour ne pas que leurs visages ne se rencontrent. Alors qu'elle levait son autre bras vers lui tout en se redressant encore plus, elle tenta de toucher son visage.

Sans prévenir, il se recula rapidement et la lâcha sans dire un mot. Il laissa la belle seule sur son lit, un peu perdue. Avec un dernier regard, il sortit par la fenêtre qui venait de s'ouvrir grâce à elle ne savait quelle force. Dans une vaine tentative pour le retenir, elle se redressa en criant :  
-Attendez !

Dans sa chambre, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Regardant à droite et à gauche, Isabella Marie Swan fût emplie d'un immense désarroi. Ce rêve lui avait pourtant semblé si réel. Elle avait vu cet ange si clairement et son regard… Son regard l'avait fasciné.

Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes qui témoignait de son rêve bercé de tourments. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et remarqua que ses couvertures étaient tombées par terre. Après être sortie du lit, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine, qui n'était pas si loin puisqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce.

En effet, Isabella, ou plutôt Bella, vivait dans un petit loft composé d'une seule pièce où elle entreposait ses peintures ainsi que tout son matériel. Son chez-soi était assez désordonné, les pots de peinture trainaient partout, se mélangeant aux ustensiles de cuisine et aux autres babioles.

Cette pièce, aussi grande fût-elle, n'arrivait pas à contenir toutes ses peintures. La jeune Swan était une peintre amateur qui n'avait pas encore percé dans le métier. Elle ne désespérait pas d'y arriver un jour, mais en attendant d'avoir un grand appartement digne des plus grands artistes dans une des plus grandes villes du pays, elle se contentait de son loft et de Forks.

Bien piètre bourgade pour réaliser ses rêves d'enfant.

Alors qu'elle se préparait un café, elle reconnu sur sa table de travail son vieux tome écorné des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ qui traînait là sans aucune autre utilité que de décorer.

Elle l'ouvrit d'une main et tomba sur son passage préféré. Elle se mit à le lire, et, distraitement, porta la tasse pleine de café brûlant à ses lèvres. Le liquide bouillant lui brûla la langue et elle le recracha. Posant brusquement sa tasse, elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main tout en grommelant quelques mots inintelligibles. Elle attrapa une serviette et se mit à nettoyer tout le désordre qu'elle venait de faire.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle partit s'habiller d'un simple débardeur blanc ainsi que d'un short en jean déchiré. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce qui lui servait d'atelier et attrapa un pinceau ainsi qu'une nouvelle toile.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, son chevalet traînait à l'abandon car la jeune fille ne trouvait plus l'inspiration. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait, jamais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait cessé de peindre. Des paysages, des inconnus, son père ou encore sa mère et son beau père. Elle avait même réalisé un portrait de sa meilleure amie pour lui offrir lorsque son anniversaire arriverait.

Elle sortit une palette de couleur et elle l'ouvrit prudemment. Elle réussit néanmoins à faire tomber la peinture sur le sol. Une fois de plus, sa maladresse légendaire avait frappé. Cela aurait pu la gêner dans ce domaine où la précision et l'adresse étaient primordiales. Mais, étrangement, lorsqu'elle peignait, elle se sentait transportée, et toute trace de sa maladresse habituelle s'envolait. La jeune fille se mit alors au travail, et s'appliqua à représenter l'ange de son rêve.

Oo0o0oO

Mary Alice Brandon...Alice, juste Alice…se trouvait encore dans son lit lorsque son réveil vint la sortir d'un rêve remplit d'une gloire grisante. Lâchant un soupir, elle sortit de son lit en un bond et se dirigea aussitôt vers sa salle de bain. Impossible de ne pas passer par cette étape. Après plus d'une heure de préparation, autrement dit coiffure, maquillage, choix de ses vêtements et habillage, elle finit enfin par en sortir.

Habillée d'un tailleur fait sur mesure et d'un goût raffiné ainsi qu'innovateur, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Bien que seule, elle se sentait bien dans son grand appartement. Elle avait pris ses marques dans son six-pièces depuis le temps.

A cause de sa petite taille, Alice eut du mal à attraper la boîte de _Spécial K_ qui se trouvait dans une de ses armoires. S'en servant un petit bol, elle sortit son blackberry tout en vérifiant ses rendez-vous de la journée. Depuis quelques mois, la jeune femme tentait de vendre sa marque de vêtement à une agence plus grande. Cela afin de pouvoir conserver sa liberté tout en créant ce qu'elle voulait. En effet, la jeune femme s'y connaissait fort bien en mode. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle avait été bercée par la mode. C'était une chose qu'elle adorait. De plus, le contenu de son compte en banque lui laissait une grosse marge financière pour s'amuser.

Son nouveau sac Prada à la main, elle partit pour faire la tournée de plusieurs agences pendant toute la journée. Ensuite, elle irait sans aucun doute voir sa meilleure amie.  
Quelques heures plus tard, après plusieurs refus et quelques toutes nouvelles opportunités, elle se décida à téléphoner à Bella. Après une dizaine d'appels sur le téléphone fixe et le portable de celle-ci, quelques messages, elle se décida à passer chez elle sans se faire inviter.

Elle s'installa derrière le volant de sa Porche jaune 911 turbo, petit bolide qu'elle avait gagné à un concours quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait toujours été douée pour prédire les choses et, ce jour-là elle avait trouvé les trois bons numéros du premier coup, bluffant tout le monde. Elle démarra et conduit en direction de ce que sa meilleure amie osait appeler son domicile. Une fois arrivée, elle resta pendant de longues minutes son doigt appuyé sur l'interphone. Ne voyant aucune réponse arriver, elle se décida à ouvrir la porte. Elle monta vivement jusqu'au dernier étage d'où la musique terriblement lente et latente de _Secondhand Serenade_ retentissait en lui agressant les oreilles. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Bella, jamais elle n'avait pu comprendre les goûts musicaux de celle-ci. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher d'écouter des choses tristes et lentes ? Ce n'était pas logique, surtout pour elle qui était une vrai une pile électrique.

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte puisqu'elle ne recevait aucune réponse à ses tambourinements et trouva son amie brune en train de peindre une toile énorme. Au centre se dégageait les traits principaux d'un homme à la chevelure extraordinaire. Sa beauté était incroyable alors qu'il était à peine entamé. Ce jeune homme semblait plus proche d'un dieu que d'un simple humain. Derrière lui se dressait une gigantesque porte close bordée de nuage.

Prenant son amie par surprise, Alice s'écria de sa voix fluette :  
-Bella ! Ca fait des heures que je tente de te joindre !  
La concernée sursauta et se retourna en réussissant à s'emmêler les pieds dans un pot de peinture vide. Elle trébucha et se retrouva par terre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire tout en se cognant bruyamment la tête sur le sol dur et froid de cette pièce si pleine de vie.

Oo0o0oO

Il la regardait de là haut. Ses yeux l'observaient attentivement alors qu'elle était en train de le représenter sur un tableau. Il portait une chemise bleue ouverte sur un t-shirt moulant, bleu également mais un peu plus clair, et son visage impassible ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il tentait d'instaurer le contact avec elle. Mais rien n'y faisait. C'était comme si elle avait été sourde à chacune de ses tentatives. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, ça avait été différent. Quelque chose s'était produit entre eux deux et d'une façon tellement étrange qu'il avait eu peur de ne plus rien pouvoir rien contrôler. Ses habits habituels avaient été troqués contre un vulgaire jean et une paire d'aile qu'il avait trouvée bien futile sur le coup.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Le second jeune homme, qui avaient des cheveux blonds mi-longs lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

S'installant dans le canapé du salon de parfaits inconnus, les deux amis ne s'inquiétaient nullement de savoir si quelqu'un allait rentrer. Si jamais cela arrivait, la personne serait incapable de les voir. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes étaient faits d'une beauté irréelle et immaculée et par conséquent, invisibles pour des yeux humains. Faits ni de chair, ni de sang, ils n'étaient ni morts ni vivants. On pourrait plus les associés à des esprits qu'à des êtres coincés dans une enveloppe charnelle. Edward regarda son ami encore quelques instants avant de reposer son regard sur Bella.

-Cela promet d'être compliqué cette fois.

Qu'avait-il fait dans la chambre de Bella ce matin là ? Pourquoi l'observait-il en essayant d'instaurer un contact mental ? Pourquoi était-il encore en train de l'observer depuis l'immeuble d'en face ? Et puis surtout, qui étaient-ils ?

* * *

**BD : Alors alors alors ? *Sautille d'impatience en attendant votre avis* Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? La suite viendra…elle viendra quand ?**

**FH: Alors ? *Sautille comme l'autre imbécile* Elle a déjà tout dit, à part qu'on postera la suite dans une semaine x3 J'espère que ça vous a donné envie de la lire ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**FH : Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire notre introduction même s'ils n'ont pas laissé de review. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et je tiens à faire une dédicace pour Heather (désolée j'avais oublié... on m'a tapé sur les doigts). Ce sera très gentil, donc je vais juste dire, je te dédie le premier chapitre de cette histoire en espérant qu'il te plaira ^^**

**BD : Et moi j'ai super mal à la tête alors je vais juste me taire et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !**

_-Bella ! Ca fait des heur__es que je tente de te joindre !  
La concernée sursauta et se retourna en réussissant à s'emmêler les pieds avec un pot de peinture vide. Elle trébucha et se retrouva par terre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire tout en se cognant bruyamment la tête sur le sol dur et froid de cette pièce si pleine de vie…_

Aussi vive que l'éclair, Alice se précipita pour aider son amie étalée au sol à se relever.

-Ca va ?

Bella hocha la tête tout en essayant de dissimuler sa douleur mais elle ne pu retenir une grimace. Soupirant devant l'entêtement et la maladresse de sa meilleure amie, la jeune styliste la traîna jusqu'au grand divan du salon. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elles avaient pris l'habitude de s'asseoir ensemble et de discuter pendant des heures. Que ce soit dans la chambre de l'une ou de l'autre, dans les salons d'un de leurs parents ou dans n'importe quel autre endroit qui était bon à investir à partir du moment où elles pouvaient discuter. Même si Bella, la plus taciturne des deux, se contentait le plus souvent d'hocher la tête, de soumettre des hypothèses et d'écouter avec attention l'autre jeune femme.

Alice regardait sa meilleure amie avant de se lever d'un bond et changer cette musique de dépressif qui ne cessait d'emplir l'appartement dans toute son entièreté. Préférant de la musique qui bouge, elle diminua le volume afin de pouvoir parler correctement avec la brune. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours, la jeune Brandon entama finalement la conversation, prenant un air désapprobateur et ainsi qu'accusateur :  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas recontactée ? Je t'ai laissé des tonnes de messages tout en appelant des centaines de fois... je me demandais s'il ne t'était pas arrivé malheur.  
-Excuse-moi Alice, mais j'ai fais ce rêve puis...  
-Tu ne m'as pas recontactée à cause d'un rêve ? Ne me dis pas que tu as vu le futur ou un truc comme ça, je ne te croirais pas. Ce n'est pas très bien mademoiselle Swan je vais devoir prévenir vos parents que vous n'êtes pas très sérieuse.  
-Arrête un peu de rigoler ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de finir. J'ai fais un rêve étrange. Dans celui-ci j'étais entrain de dormir…

-Tu dors dans tes rêves toi ?

-Alice ! Bon, je disais que j'étais en train de dormir quand un ange s'est penché sur mon lit. Il m'a demandé de lui donner la main mais lorsque j'ai voulu lui toucher la joue il s'est enfui. C'était juste... étrange. Et je suis certaine que ce n'était pas un simple rêve, je sens encore sa main serrer délicatement la mienne, ses doigts fins et si doux. Et puis surtout, je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le peindre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne t'ai pas répondu, j'étais tellement prise par l'envie de finir que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Se retournant, Alice regarda la peinture plus d'attentivement. Les nuages étaient très effacés, comme si le but de l'artiste avait été de les faire paraître tel qu'ils étaient dans la vraie vie. La jeune femme pouvait presque voir chaque particule d'eau microscopique dessiné à même la toile, qui d'ailleurs était d'une dimension supérieure à celle qu'utilisait son amie habituellement. La coiffure cuivrée de cet "ange" n'en était encore qu'aux premiers coups de pinceau de Bella, pourtant on pouvait déjà deviner l'effet indomptable que ses cheveux avaient.

La jeune styliste, à la taille particulièrement petite pour son âge, se leva se dirigea vers la toile afin de l'inspecter encore plus minutieusement. Le torse de l'ange n'était encore fait que de traits sommaires, mais on pouvait déjà imaginer la force que le corps de ce garçon dégageait. Elle distinguait déjà très clairement les muscles saillants qui allaient apparaître suite à quelques coups de pinceau de son amie. Irrésistiblement attirée, elle tendit sa main afin de pouvoir toucher du bout des doigts le portail immense et dorée qui se trouvait en arrière plan. Surtout cette énorme porte close. Que pouvait-elle bien représenté ? Alors que ses doigts allaient finalement entrer en contact avec la toile, légèrement gondolé à cause de la peinture, son amie la ramena à la réalité.  
-Ne la touche surtout pas ! Il faut attendre que la peinture sèche avant de ne pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.  
-Ok, désolée. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  
Alice se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. Celle qui depuis leur enfance partageait ses problèmes, ses peines, ses joies et ses petites réussites. Jamais elles ne s'étaient laissées tomber et jamais elles ne le feraient. Entre elles deux c'était à la vie à la mort. Elles étaient prêtes à tout pour l'autre et l'autre de même.

Une moue désolée sur le visage, la plus petite des deux fit les yeux doux à la brune ainsi qu'un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret. Comme elle s'y attendait, Bella craqua et finit par lui rendre son sourire. Satisfaite, Alice retourna s'asseoir en croisant les mains sur ses jambes. Elle observa son amie tout en s'installant un peu plus confortablement dans le divan avant de déclarer, le plus naturellement du monde :  
-Si tu me passe mon sac, je te laisse repartir dans ton monde et peindre... Mais, et je dis bien mais, je ne veux pas de ta musique de dépressif. C'est d'accord ?  
Un large sourire aux lèvres, Bella s'exécuta en trébuchant au passage. Cette fois-ci elle se rattrapa grâce à la table basse située dans la zone qui lui servait de salon. Continuant son parcours du combattant à travers sa propre maison, après bien des chutes d'objets, après s'être cogné les pieds un peu partout, elle atteignit finalement le sac de son amie. Refaisant le chemin inverse, elle finit par tendre son sac à Alice, celle-ci riant légèrement face au spectacle.

La brune se dirigea ensuite vers son chevalet et parcourut en deux temps trois mouvements l'espace qui la séparait de son attirail de peintre et surtout de son ange. Se retournant une dernière fois vers son amie elle exagéra le mouvement de sa bouche tout en chuchotant un simple : "Merci". Puis elle fit face à sa toile et se remit à peindre, trouvant son inspiration grâce à une muse quelconque penchée à son oreille. Dans ces instants-là, la grâce et la pureté divine lui donnait l'air d'une déité.

Alice ne se lassait pas de regarder son amie peindre. Ça lui plaisait même, c'était une activité qui détendait. Le bruit régulier des coups de pinceaux qui passaient sur la toile rêche du tableau l'apaisait. Regardant inlassablement le même point, la jeune femme vit apparaître l'homme qu'elle avait imaginé quelques minutes auparavant. A regret, elle se força à détourner le regard, histoire de pouvoir un peu travailler elle aussi. Sortant son blackberry, elle vérifia qu'aucune agence n'avait tenté de lui envoyer un mail ou de la contacter, mais rien. Avec un soupir las, elle attrapa son carnet de croquis et se mit à bûcher sur ses dernières idées. Un bout de tissus à côté de chaque ébauche de robe, elle tentait de visualiser à quoi ressemblerait ses créations. La plupart du temps, il lui arrivait comme des flashs. C'était comme si elle changeait d'univers. Une image apparaissait dans sa tête et elle voyait très nettement à quoi ressemblerait son prochain modèle. Parfois la clarté des détails lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. C'était si précis dans sa tête. Mordillant son crayon, elle changeait l'ourlet d'une robe, rehaussait les bretelles d'une autre. Travaillant dans un silence de mort, aucune des deux amies ne se rendaient compte de la légère musique du fond qui les berçait elle. Les doux accords d'une chanson mythique emplissaient la pièce alors que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de travailler dans une ambiance plus qu'étrange.

Bella, toujours dans sa sorte de transe, n'avait plus conscience de la présence de son amie. En fait, elle avait perdu tout repère et était comme déconnectée du monde. Seule cette image au fond de sa tête importait. Elle s'appliquait comme jamais, la précision du détail était sa priorité ! Elle le voyait encore clairement. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux pleins d'une tristesse si bien dissimulée qu'elle était à peine perceptible, ses bras forts et musclés ainsi que sa carrure d'athlète. La brune se laissait aller à cette image, visualisant les portes de ce qu'elle imaginait le paradis derrière lui.

C'était sans aucun doute un ange déchu, son ange déchu. Son pinceau à la main, elle peaufinait chaque détail, chaque ombre sur la peau de ce dieu imaginaire. De cet Apollon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu qu'en rêve. Ses coups de pinceau étaient rapide et précis, sûre d'elle, jamais elle ne marquait une hésitation. Lorsqu'elle s'attardait une seconde pour changer de couleur, elle savait déjà où elle poserait son pinceau l'instant d'après. D'un geste rapide, elle acheva sa peinture en signant dans le coin inférieur droit. Ensuite, elle reculant pour admirer ce panneau imposant qui faisait un mètre de hauteur sur un mètre de largeur.

Les couleurs étaient claires, sans être trop vives et chaque détail du corps de cet ange avait été fait avec une précision chirurgicale. Un bruit résonna dans la pièce, forçant la jeune peintre à tourner la tête et ainsi rompre le contact qu'elle entretenait avec cette toile, sa toile.

Alice était désormais debout à côté d'elle, et l'espace d'un instant Bella se demanda pourquoi elle avait sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Toujours à moitié prise dans sa transe, elle n'avait pas conscience de la chose à laquelle elle faisait face.

De son côté, Alice venait de passer deux heures à travailler et à vérifier les dernières nouvelles sur la mode et la Fashion week qui n'allait pas tarder. Lorsqu'elle entendit son amie se reculer, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur. Totalement absorbée par son travail, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle se leva et elle s'approcha doucement de son amie pour voir qu'elle chef d'œuvre elle avait encore bien pu faire. D'autant plus que les prémices de celui-ci l'avait tenu en haleine tout ce temps. Elle posa ses yeux sur le tableau avec une certaine appréhension non fondée. Immédiatement, la beauté de l'œuvre lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle les détourna rapidement, et tenta de reprendre ses esprits en fixant un des murs du loft, mais en vain. Alors, elle réessaya. Elle se jeta tête la première dans les mille et un détails de pureté, de finesse, de divinité qui parsemaient ce tableau.

Le jeune homme de la peinture possédait une crinière cuivré tout bonnement indomptable, alors qu'un sentiment étrange, qu'Alice n'arrivait pas à percer, semblait irradié de l'émeraude de ses yeux.Ceux-ci semblaient étrangement ne pas briller de tout leur éclat, donnant ainsi un air assez torturé à cet ange. Comme s'il ne demandait qu'à trouver la chose qui illuminerait sa vie. Descendant son regard le long de son cou couvert d'une peau aux allures satiné et lisse, elle arriva à ses épaules. Sa carrure était imposante, et lui donnait un air de puissance. Comme s'il était un prédateur prêt à passer à l'attaque. Lentement, elle descendit plus bas encore, scrutant avec attention chaque détail de son torse. Alors qu'elle continuait d'examiner avidement la peinture, elle aperçut le jean bleu délavé qu'il portait et ne put retenir une petite grimace. Il était digne de finir à la poubelle, mais pourtant saillait parfaitement le garçon.

Finalement, elle se mit à contempler le reste de la peinture. En arrière fond, un soleil passait derrière l'ange, faisant passer ses rayons orangés à travers le portail fermé. Celui-ci, d'un or pur, était imposant. Ancré dans les nuages d'une finesse sans pareil, il semblait indéracinable et pourtant terriblement vieux.

Alice n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tableau aussi splendide. Comment Bella avait-elle pu faire cela ? L'inspiration pouvait certes y être pour beaucoup, mais une pareille œuvre était digne d'un Picasso, ça dépassait le simple Michel-Ange ou Da Vinci.

-Bella...Comment as-tu pu faire ça?  
-Je sais, je l'ai raté...J'aurais du...  
-Raté ? Mais tu rigoles ! C'est...c'est incroyable.  
La jeune peintre regarda son amie avant de reporter son regard sur la toile. Celle-ci lui paraissait bien différente dans sa tête. Comme si elle avait fait un mauvais agencement de couleur ou si elle avait raté tout simplement la peinture.

Mais il était si beau en vrai. Tellement incroyable. Vouloir le représenter, tenter de reproduire ses traits était vraiment stupide. Comme s'il était possible de pouvoir égaler une telle beauté, une telle pureté. Quelle sorte de folie avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'elle puisse essayer de détruire pareille image ? Légèrement honteuse, elle baissa la tête mais Alice lui attrapa le menton et la força à relever les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle la connaissait bien cette Alice ! A chaque fois que Bella se sentait seule ou mal, elle n'avait même pas besoin de demander qu'elle était là. Toujours. C'était en quelques sortes le pilier fondateur de sa vie. Celle sur qui elle était sûre de pouvoir compter à chaque instant. Pourtant, elle ne le faisait jamais. Ce n'était pas son genre, plutôt taciturne elle contrastait très fortement face à la joie et la bonne humeur constante de sa meilleure amie. Mais jamais cela n'avait été un obstacle à leur amitié. C'était comme si le destin les avait liées et que, peu importe toutes les embûches qu'elles rencontraient, elles arrivaient toujours à la ligne d'arrivée, ensemble, même lorsque celle-ci n'était pas là où elles l'auraient cru.

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un doux sourire, pas besoin de mot entre elles. Ensuite, elles se préparèrent un bon café et s'installèrent dans le divan pour parler de tout et de rien. Des futures conquêtes d'Alice, du fait que Bella devrait sortir plus et de pleins d'autres petites choses sans importance. Bella passait plus de temps à écouter sa meilleure amie qu'à lui répondre, n'ayant jamais été une personne des plus prolixes. Elles commandèrent une pizza, et après de longues heures de conversation, la jeune Brandon rentra chez elle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Oo0o0oO

Dans l'appartement attenant au précédent, le jeune homme blond était installé un sofa plus spacieux, fait d'un cuir très souple et doux au toucher, et observait son frère qui se tenait debout, face à la vitre, et ne cessait de fixer le loft d'en face. Il avait passé toute la journée à y observer les moindres faits et gestes, et à se demander quand est-ce que toute l'agitation qui y régnait cesserait.

Edward se tournait régulièrement vers son ami, attendant qu'il lui dise qu'il avait le droit d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Mais ça n'arriva pas et il attendait toujours, alors qu'il était presque dix heures du soir. L'unique lampadaire de la rue n'éclairant que très faiblement celle-ci, la lumière provenant du loft filtrait parfaitement à travers le rideau. Légèrement agacé, il se tourna une énième fois vers son frère.

-Alors Jasper ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait son impatience plus qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Jasper avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche légèrement froissée qui laissait entrevoir le haut de son torse recouvert de cicatrices. Celles-ci témoignaient de son lourd passé de mortel et parsemaient l'intégralité de son corps, leurs blancheurs contrastant légèrement avec la peau pâle du garçon. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds retombaient devant ses yeux d'un gris pénétrant. Il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward en lui disant :  
-Tu y portes plus d'attention que ce que tu ne devrais, fait attention quand même... mais oui, la pression est descendue d'un cran. Tu peux y aller.

Il le fixa intensément, tentant ainsi de faire passer un message à son vieil ami. Il était là pour lui, mais si jamais il passait le point de non-retour, il ne pourrait rien faire. Surtout, il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes, d'autant plus que le but de leur venue ici n'était pas encore très clair.

Têtu, l'autre homme l'ignora et prit son élan avant de sauter par la fenêtre. Pour un mortel, ce saut aurait sans doute été fatal, mais lui atterrit contre la vitre d'en face sans encombre.

Il attendit que Bella rejoigne le pays des songes avant d'entrer. Comparé à cette longue journée d'attente, les quelques minutes qu'elle prit pour se préparer et admirer une dernière fois la peinture lui parurent très courtes. Une fois certain que la jeune femme dormait, il entra sans aucune difficulté dans le loft et se faufila sans un bruit jusqu'au lit à une vitesse surhumaine. Il s'installa confortablement en regardant la jeune femme dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Dans un coin de la pièce, une forme étrange attira son regard. Une bâche recouvrait une forme carrée. Bien qu'il eut une petite idée de ce que cela pouvait être puisqu'il avait espionné la jeune peintre toute la journée, la curiosité s'empara de lui et il retira l'épaisse étoffe qui recouvrait la peinture afin de pouvoir admirer ce qui avait ainsi accaparé la jeune femme.

Il fut un instant troublé de se voir dessus mais reprit rapidement un air impassible. Recouvrant à nouveau la toile, il retourna auprès de Bella et se remit à l'observer dormir. Il dégagea une mèche rebelle de son front et un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux, attendant que le contact d'établisse entre eux, comme ce matin.

Si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle serait incapable de le voir, mais dans ses rêves, comme tous les humains, elle atteignait un niveau spirituel plus élevé que d'habitude. Dans ces moments là, il pouvait lui parler et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait... Mais pas ce soir là. C'était étrange, frustrant, gênant et même rageant. Pourtant, il ne repartit pas, il n'en avait pas envie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était penché au dessus du lit de cet humaine qu'il transgressait une loi ? Non, alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? 

BD : Et voilà ! Le seul remède que je connaisse contre le mal de tête, c'est les reviews alors n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton magique^^

FH : Merci de nous avoir lu et…reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

**FH: nouveau chapitre, Eclipse mardi trop de chose à dire... fait chaud**

**BD : Je traduis, voici le nouveau chapitre, il fait chaud et on a vu Eclipse mercredi (à 1h du mat ', c'était mercredi) et on a tellement de chose à dire qu'on sait plus quoi dire…donc on vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bella se réveilla à la suite d'une nuit très agitée. Elle avait encore rêvé de son ange. Cette fois, il était penché sur son lit en récitant une litanie dans une langue étrangère qui lui était inconnue. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui disait, elle s'était contentée de le regarder sans un mot. C'était une activité très reposante, juste l'admirer derrière ses yeux mi-clos tout en repoussant le plus loin possible l'instant où elle devrait se réveiller et quitter ce rêve qui lui semblait si réel.

La jeune femme s'étira longuement en baillant avant de sortir de son lit. Elle aurait préféré restée bien au chaud sous sa couette mais il fallait bien qu'elle se lève et parte affronter le reste du monde.

Elle attrapa un jean slim clair ainsi qu'un pull fin qui trainait et enfila une veste imperméable. Dans cette minuscule ville pluvieuse qu'était Forks, il valait mieux bien se couvrir. Elle sortit ensuite de chez elle et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Enfin, si elle pouvait appeler cette carcasse ambulante une voiture. Il s'agissait d'une vieille Chevrolet d'un rouge écaillé qui ne dépassait jamais les 80 km/h. Pourtant, Bella l'adorait sa voiture. C'était un cadeau de son père pour ses 17 ans et elle ne s'en séparerait pour rien au monde.

D'un geste habituel, elle mit le contact et se mit à conduire en direction de la seule grande surface de la ville. S'ensuivit alors une journée banale pour la jeune femme. Après être rentrée de ses achats, elle mit un peu d'ordre dans son loft qui était sens dessus-dessous à force de subir ses fièvres artistiques. Des courses, du rangement, la préparation du dîner, quelques petites pauses. Rien de fort excitant en soi. Mais pour Bella, c'était l'idéal. Elle s'activait tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder et des idées de tableaux y naissaient naturellement.

Deux personnes allongées au centre d'une magnifique clairière parsemée de fleurs splendides. Apparemment, c'était un couple d'amoureux vu la manière dont ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe, leurs corps parfaitement agencés par rapport à l'autre. Certainement un de ces nouveaux couples qui consumaient chaque parcelle de leur amour bouffée par bouffée. Peignant le second plan de la peinture, la peintre était à nouveau si absorbée par son travail qu'elle ne voyait plus le temps passer.

Elle s'attardait longuement sur des détails plus insignifiants les uns que les autres. Sans se retourner, elle tendit le bras afin d'attraper un tube de peinture qu'elle avait entamé la veille. Sa main atteignit la tablette derrière elle mais aucune trace du tube. La jeune femme tâtonna quelques instants mais ce tube ne se décidait pas à se montrer. Un peu agacée, elle se retourna brusquement, posant par mégarde son pied sur le fameux tube de peinture et se sentit glisser dangereusement vers l'arrière…

Oo0o0oO

Comme tous les matins, Alice s'était levée d'un bond, remplie d'énergie. S'ensuivit alors son petit rituel matinal habituel, autrement dit douche, coiffure, maquillage et habillage. Le tout digne des plus grand centre de soins. Ensuite, elle prit tranquillement son petit-déjeuner en planifiant sa journée. Elle n'avait rien d'important de prévu et souhaitait faire une séance de lèche-vitrine. Sport dans lequel elle excellait.

Habillée d'une tunique grise et d'un jean confortable, elle enfila rapidement des escarpins et attrapa ses clés.

La jeune femme ne restait quasiment jamais dans son appartement. Elle préférait sortir, que ce soit pour s'amuser ou pour partir à la recherche de financement pour ses créations. Lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas les magasins, elle appréciait de rester bien au chaud, toujours au même endroit, un petit café fort fréquenté et réfléchissait à l'évolution actuelle de la mode. Elle pensait au jour où l'une de ses créations révolutionnerait tout et lui offrirait la célébrité. Elle commandait alors un thé glacé et sortait son carnet de croquis pour travailler.

Mais cette fois, la jeune femme était sortie pour faire les magasins. Et malheureusement, elle connaissait bien la pauvreté du centre-ville de Forks. Enfin, si l'on pouvait l'appeler centre-ville. Régulièrement, elle se demandait comment elle avait atterri dans un trou aussi paumé. D'un autre côté, elle avait rencontré Bella, la seule personne qui avait toujours cru en elle, toujours là pour l'écouter, la conseiller tout en réussissant à rester discrète. Trop discrète même. Mais pour Bella, Alice accepterait de vivre n'importe où, même au fin fond de la savane. C'était sa meilleure amie. Certes, ses goûts au niveau de la mode étaient plus que douteux mais, au moins, ça avait permis à Alice d'être préparée au manque de goût de certaine personne et de lui fournir un mannequin vivant. En effet, la jeune styliste n'hésitait pas à traîner sa meilleure amie dans des séances d'habillage plus longues les unes que les autres, et ce malgré toutes les protestions que sa victime pouvait émettre. Mais au fond, Bella était heureuse de faire plaisir à son amie. Et puis, depuis le temps, ses goûts vestimentaires auraient dû progresser mais étrangement, non. Bella Swan resterait pour toujours une aberration de la gente féminine pour tout ce qui concerne la mode.

Alice roulait comme une petite folle sur la route vers Port Angeles. La vitesse. C'était une autre chose qu'elle adorait. Elle avait reçu de nombreux PV au cours de sa vie, ce qui était plutôt amusant en sachant qu'elle était la meilleure amie de la fille du Shérif.

Puisqu'elle conduisait au dessus de la limite autorisée, elle arriva rapidement à Port Angeles. Elle gara sa voiture dans un parking qu'elle savait peu fréquenté, elle se prépara à sa séance shopping hebdomadaire.

Une fois dans l'artère principale, elle commença une liste mentale et plus ou moins exhaustive des endroits où elle voulait aller. Elle voulait commencer par un magasin de chaussure dans lequel elle était certaine de trouver la dernière paire à la mode. Ensuite, il lui faudrait s'acheter quelques hauts et pourquoi pas une robe de soirée ? La dernière qu'elle s'était offerte, elle l'avait déjà porté une fois. Alors maintenant, elle était juste bonne à prendre la poussière dans son armoire.

Elle entra dans la petite boutique qu'elle connaissait bien et salua la gérante qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Il fallait dire qu'Alice était l'une des meilleures clientes de la plupart des magasins de la ville. Et encore, elle devait se retenir sinon son compte en banque risquait de ne pas tenir face à ses folies dépensières.

La jeune femme se mit à errer dans les rayonnages de chaussures en soupirant. Port Angeles n'était pas beaucoup plus fourni que Forks. Certes, les magasins étaient plus variés mais malheureusement tout aussi aurait bien aimé pouvoir se rendre à Seattle ou Olympia, dans n'importe quelle autre grande ville des environs pour avoir du vrai choix. Pas simplement ces vulgaires chaussures qui étaient dépassées dès le jour de leur sortie. Mais bon, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aussi longs voyages juste parce qu'elle en avait envie. Alors elle se contentait de Port Angeles.

Elle finit par choisir une petite paire de talons aiguilles qui mettait ses pieds an valeur et se dirigea vers la caisse pour la payer. Ensuite, elle continua son périple à travers les boutiques de la ville. Après quatre heures, alors qu'elle jugeait avoir fait tous les magasins potables du coin, elle alla s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café. Elle était déçue, la nouvelle collection d'été n'était pas encore arrivée et cela diminuait encore plus le choix, déjà restreint. Mais ici, il fallait attendre le début de l'été et encore, ils n'avaient droit qu'à un aperçu de la collection.

Elle sirota tranquillement son milk-shake vanille, ses achats tranquillement installés sur la chaise à côté d'elle, et observait les personnes qui passaient et notait mentalement leurs goût vestimentaires.

« Ces chaussures avec ce haut, c'est -1 d'office, désolée girl mais ça ne vaut rien…hum…joli garçon, j'aime assez ses cheveux blonds mais ce T-shirt sale et déchiré avec le jean impeccable, ça ne va pas du tout. Bon, pour sa coiffure, j'accorde un +1… »  
Occupée par ce petit jeu, la jeune femme ne voyait pas le temps passer. Elle avait besoin de se reposer après avoir passé quatre heures d'affilées à faire les boutiques. Mais ce n'était qu'un entraînement en attendant la nouvelle collection.

Alice reporta son attention sur son milk-shake, s'amusant à faire rouler son verre dans sa main. Le bracelet qui se trouvait sur son poignet se heurta au verre et émit un léger tintement. Elle posa son regard dessus. C'était un bracelet tout simple à la fine coupe en argent pur. Machinalement, elle se mit à jouer avec, un geste qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. La nostalgie m'envahit. Vieille amie d'infortune qui refusait de la quitter à une époque.

Elle regarda, rêveuse, l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Depuis quand n'y avait-elle pas repenser ? Tout cela lui semblait si lointain…La folie, la souffrance. Son cœur oppressé à longueur de journée. La solitude et la peur, mêlées à la haine et la colère qui la rongeaient intérieurement. Malgré les années écoulées, ces sentiments étaient toujours gravés en elle. Son regard perdu dans le vague, elle fixait le bracelet sans le voir. Le passer à son poignet tous les matins était devenu une habitude, comme si ne pas l'avoir avec elle en permanence risquait d'abimer ses souvenirs.

Alors que les gens continuaient à s'activer autour d'elle, le visage de Cynthia lui apparut aussi clairement qu'auparavant. Distincte mais transparente, Alice savait que ce n'était qu'une image de son passé, conservée par son cerveau. Sombrant de plus en plus profondément dans ses souvenirs enfouis, une serveuse vint l'interrompre.

-Mademoiselle, désirez-vous autre chose ?

Agacée d'être interrompue, Alice essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre.

-Non, ça va très bien comme ça, merci.

Malgré l'irritation que la jeune femme ressentait, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa vie et son passé. Cela ne servirait à rien. Elle rassembla rapidement tous ses sacs, paya l'addition et partit en direction de sa voiture.

Même lorsqu'elle passait une journée calme et sereine, ses souvenirs venaient tout changer. Ils l'envahissaient, et quand ils la quittaient, ils n'oubliaient jamais de lui laisser un poids sur le cœur, une tristesse impossible à comprendre. Celle qui se tapissait au fond de son âme, et qui n'attendait que le meilleur moment pour sortir et déchirer votre âme en lambeaux.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Alice se dirigea vers sa maison, le volume de l'autoradio pratiquement à fond, diffusant une musique des années 80. La jeune femme n'écoutait pas la chanson, trop occupée à chasser les voix qui envahissaient sa tête et qui augmentaient la tristesse qui s'était emparé d'elle. Une fois à Forks, elle se gara chez elle, décidant d'aller voir Bella dans la soirée, une fois qu'elle aurait rangé ses affaires et que la tristesse, à défaut de disparaitre, serait repartie se cacher jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Oo0o0oO

Il l'avait veillée toute la nuit, replaçant ses mèches folles derrière l'oreille, la regardant dormir sans bouger. Jasper était même passé le voir. Il était venu pour mettre son ami en garde, pour lui rappeler que leurs devoirs passaient avant l'humaine. Qu'ils avaient des règles à suivre. C'était ainsi depuis la nuit des temps et il fallait que cela le reste.

Assis sur le lit de Bella, il regardait les premiers rayons du soleil venir caresser son visage. Edward se leva afin de la laisser se lever tranquillement. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la tension qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'il se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle s'étira avant de partir chercher des vêtements. Alors qu'elle entreprenait de ses dévêtir, il eut la politesse de détourner le regard. Même si elle ne savait pas qu'il était là, on l'avait éduqué avec des manières digne de son époque, et il était très attaché à ses origines, pour rien au monde il ne les abandonnerait. Bella attrapa son manteau et il décida de la suivre.

Il l'observa, amusé de découvrir toutes ses petites manies, à sa manière d'attirer toutes les malheurs sur elle. Par exemple, en sortant de sa voiture, elle avait réussi à faire tomber toute ses affaires. Et lorsqu'elle s'était baissée pour les ramasser, elle s'était, il ne sait comment, marchée sur la main. Mais ça semblait habituel pour elle. Il l'avait compris à l'instant où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Immédiatement, il l'avait identifié comme une pauvre petite fleur fragile qui devait être protégée.

Le jeune homme se demanda vaguement où pouvait bien être Jasper. Il ne s'était pas manifesté depuis un certain temps et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Mais bon, c'était rare qu'ils travaillent ensemble alors il n'était pas sûr des habitudes de son ami en mission. D'ailleurs, Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait insisté pour rester avec lui cette fois-ci.

Oo0o0oO

Cela faisait des heures qu'il la suivait, l'observant passer de magasin en magasin, critiquer sans vergogne les choses qu'elle trouvait horrible, s'enthousiasmer devant un bout de tissu totalement banal aux yeux du garçon. Fidèle au poste, il ne l'avait pas quittée d'une semelle, même si le shopping n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Mais il aimait ça. La regarder enfiler des vêtements plus vite que son ombre avant de les retirer tout aussi rapidement et de passer au suivant. Sans oublier qu'il fulminait intérieurement de voir tout ces hommes qui ne se gênait pas pour la reluquer et de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.  
Assis face à elle, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne le voyait pas, il l'observait en guettant un signe. N'importe quel signe qui lui indiquerait qu'elle sentait sa présence. Il l'espérait et le redoutait en même temps. De toute manière, il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait juste le droit de la contempler. Tenter de la toucher serait inutile. Ce serait comme essayer d'attraper le vide.

Alors il la regardait. Admirant chacun de ses traits si fins et délicats. Il se fichait du reste du monde, seule elle importait. Mais il était frustré de savoir que le temps passait. Lui n'avait pas besoin de s'en soucier, il n'en souffrait pas. Il resterait comme il était pour l'éternité. Mais elle, son corps, ses sourires, le doux carillon de son rire, la lueur qui pétillait au fond ses magnifiques yeux d'un marron foncé, pailletés par endroit d'éclat dorés,…Tout cela subissait les désastres du temps et allait finir par disparaitre.

Se rendant compte de la futilité de son geste, il tendit sa main vers celle d'Alice. Malgré l'ineptie de la chose, il prit délicatement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et se sentit déçu en ne ressentant rien. Il le savait mais il avait espéré. Il la regarda tristement et remarqua l'employée qui se dirigeait vers eux.  
-Mademoiselle, désirez-vous autre chose ?  
-Non, ça va très bien comme ça, merci.

Il ne put retenir un sourire devant la gentillesse dont faisait preuve Alice. Malgré toute l'irritation qu'il sentait à l'intérieur d'elle, et par respect envers cette parfaite inconnue, elle n'avait pas laissé exploser ses sentiments.

La jeune femme ne s'attarda pas à sa table et régla rapidement l'addition avant de rejoindre sa voiture, sans se douter de la présence de son escorte. Jasper s'installa du côté passager, laissant la jeune conduire. Le retour à Forks se fit en silence, à la plus grande déception du jeune homme. Lui qui aimait tant entendre le son de sa voix du se contenter d'une vieille chanson des années 80.

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, Alice se hâta de monter dans son appartement. De son côté, Jasper préféra rester quelques minutes seul dans la voiture, hésitant à la suivre. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de désobéir ainsi. Savait-il au moins où il allait ?

Non, il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne devait pas continuer ainsi, qu'il risquait de la mettre en danger. Mais il savait également que s'il la laissait, ils allaient souffrir, tous les deux. Alors, qu'était-il sensé faire ?

Se laissant guider par son cœur éteint depuis longtemps, il monta rejoindre la jeune femme. Elle était occupée à ranger ses tout nouveaux habits dans sa garde robe. Malgré cette activité qui semblait l'accaparer, la tristesse envahissait l'esprit de la jeune Brandon, refusant de la laisser en paix. Alors qu'il la regardait s'affairer à droite et à gauche, il se demanda ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil. Au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi. Mais, depuis tout ce temps, elle en souffrirait encore ?

Elle lâcha un chemisier gris clair et se laissa glisser par terre en sanglotant. Presque inconsciemment, elle se remit à jouer avec le bracelet qui ornait son poignet et tenta, en vain, de contrôler ses pleurs. La tristesse qui émanait d'elle était insoutenable pour le jeune homme et il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer contre lui pour la consoler. Mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, elle ne le sentirait même pas. Il la regarda tristement, souhaitant l'aider par-dessus tout.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses à nouveau m'entendre, tu as bien grandi.

Oo0o0oO

Le paysage bascula subitement devant les yeux de Bella et elle se sentit partir en arrière, entraînant sa palette de couleur et son pinceau dans sa chute. Bien que certaine qu'elle allait s'écraser sur le sol, la jeune femme tenta quand même de se rattraper au meuble. Elle ne réussit qu'à se faire mal aux doigts. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux et se prépara au choc qui n'allait plus tarder. La chute était longue et lente, comme si elle allait au ralenti. Son cœur s'emballa pour une raison mystérieuse et la jeune femme se sentait toute drôle. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Elle aurait du atteindre le sol depuis longtemps déjà. Qu'est-ce qui tardait tant ? Le choc avait-il été si violent qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie tomber dans l'inconscience ? C'était étrange, ça ne lui ressemblais pas. Elle se décida finalement à rouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui clochait.

A sa gauche, elle trouva son loft, toujours pareil mais elle le voyait d'un angle de vue jusqu'à lors inconnu. Descendant le regard, elle aperçut son parquet, parsemé de tâche de peinture, à une vingtaine de centimètres d'elle. Et contrastant avec la couleur du sol, elle distingua la pâleur d'un pied nu…

Elle tourna brusquement son visage vers la personne qui l'avait empêché de tomber. En l'apercevant, elle tomba des nues. Il la serrait contre son corps musclés, ses yeux vert ancrés dans les siens, l'ange la contemplait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune peintre ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son tableau était bien fade face à sa véritable beauté, d'ailleurs, une telle beauté, ce n'était pas humain. Voir les traits de son visage d'aussi près la perturbait. Elle n'avait jamais fait que l'effleurer dans ses rêves. Elle tendit sa main vers lui et le toucha réellement pour la première fois. Alors qu'elle caressait doucement la joue du garçon, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Retirant ses doigts, elle vit de la peinture d'une couleur pâle dégouliner de ceux-ci. Comme si lui était fait de peinture. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle le dévisagea, ébahie.

-Mais…Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

**BD : Jolie fin de chapitre, non ? Allez, laissez des reviews si vous voulez avoir la suite rapidement!**

**FH : Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

BD: Et nous revoilà! J'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est: un énorme merci à celles qui laissent des reviews. J'ai nommé **patoun**, **celine-mallen**, **twilight-alice-jasper**, **Heather**, **petite-vampirette** et **Nathy**. Vraiment, mille mercis à vous six. Et pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage. Un simple "j'aime" suffit à nous combler. Enfin, moi en tout cas^^ On accepte également toute critique négative du moment qu'elle est constructive.

Quand à FH, elle a tout simplement décidé de faire la grève de la parole jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plus de reviews…méfiez-vous que cela ne se transforme en grève de l'écriture…^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_-Mais... Qui êtes-vous ?_

Le temps qu'il avait fallu à la jeune femme pour poser la question avait surpris Edward. A l'instant même où il l'avait vue tombée, il s'était précipité pour la rattraper. Et même s'il savait son geste vain puisqu'il était immatériel, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir la proté volontéavait été plus forte que sa raison et il s'était précipité, s'élançant à travers la peinture, traversant l'œuvre de la jeune peintre de part en part avant de tendre les bras pour la rattraper. Dès qu'il comprit qu'il l'avait réellement rattrapée, qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, la première chose qu'il ressenti fut de l'étonnement et de l'incompréhension. Très vite, ces sentiments firent place au soulagement de la voir saine et sauve, une commotion évitée.

Il la tenait étroitement serrée contre son torse, avec l'étrange impression que sa peau coulait. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivait, il préféra s'occuper de la seule chose qui importait vraiment à cet instant. Cette jeune femme qu'il haïssait tout en l'appréciant plus que de raison. Des questions fusaient dans sa tête, désirant obtenir des explications à ce qui lui arrivait. Comment avait-il réussi à la rattraper ? Comment pouvait-elle le voir alors qu'il était sensé être invisible pour les humains ? Et puis, comment se faisait-il, alors qu'elle venait de lui caresser tendrement la joue, que celle-ci soit faite de peinture ?

Des choses plus qu'étranges étaient en train de se produire. Des choses qu'il aimerait bien comprendre. Il fixait Bella, sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait puisqu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. C'était étrange, et assez désagréable, pour lui qui avait quasiment toujours réponse à tout. Lui, ce jeune homme désillusionné qui avait tout perdu depuis bien longtemps et avait renoncé à retrouver son cœur autrement qu'en guidant toutes ses personnes vers leur destin ?

Le sourire que la jeune femme avait eu en le voyant s'était transformé en une vague grimace d'incompréhension alors qu'elle fixait ses doigts enduits de peinture. Lui non plus n'y comprenait rien mais toutes ses années d'existence lui avaient appris à rester calme en toute situation, et ce malgré le torrent de questions qui se déchainait en lui. Il transforma son sourire en un visage froid et distant comme lui ordonnait sa raison, et répondit d'une voix de ténor :

-Rien qu'un futur souvenir…

Il la déposa délicatement sur ses pieds en s'assurant qu'elle tienne debout toute seule avant de la lâcher et de se diriger vers la fenêtre. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua son accoutrement. Encore une fois, ses habits habituels avaient laissés place à un jean et à une immense paire d'ailes dans son dos. Alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre, il se rendit compte à quel point celle-ci était gênante. En un éclair, il visualisa mentalement les habits qu'il portait d'ordinaire. Mais cette fois, aucun changement ne se produit et il conserva la même tenue. Etonné, et sincèrement frustré, il sauta par la fenêtre sans même un regard pour la jeune femme derrière lui. C'était elle la cause de tous ses ennuies. Elle qui obsédait ses pensées et qui l'empêchait de voir clairement ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il sentit le vent siffler à ses oreilles alors qu'il prenait de la vitesse au fur et à mesure qu'il tombait dans le vide.

Oo0o0oO

_-J'aimerais tant que tu puisse à nouveau m'entendre, tu as tellement grandi._

Après que ces paroles amères soient sorties de la bouche de Jasper, il regarda Alice, une lueur triste au fond des yeux, et soupira de dépit. Elle continuait à sangloter silencieusement et il décida tout de même de se placer près d'elle et de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille et bien qu'elle ne puisse les entendre, il continuait inlassablement. En même temps, il se concentrait afin de réussir à la calmer, usant de son don pour y parvenir. La jeune femme semblait à bout de nerfs, au bord de la rupture.

Sans cesser d'utiliser son pouvoir sur elle, il attendit que ses sanglots soient totalement éteints pour la regarder en souriant. Elle paraissait aller mieux mais la chose qui la tourmentait était toujours là, cachée dans une petite parcelle de son esprit. Jasper se releva et, de peur de se laisser aller à ses vaines illusions, il mit une distance de sécurité entre eux.

Alice se redressa également et termina rapidement son rangement. Elle installa ses toutes nouvelles emplettes dans son immense armoire qui, malgré le nombre non négligeable d'habits que sa propriétaire possédait, semblait à peine pleine. Ce paradoxe amusa vaguement le Texan. Ensuite, Alice attrapa son téléphone et tenta de joindre Bella mais celle-ci, une fois encore, ne décrocha pas. Lâchant un soupir lassé face à la distraction constante de son amie, elle attrapa la clé de sa voiture et se mit en route vers le loft de son amie.  
Déjà assis dans la voiture, le jeune homme attendait patiemment que la jeune femme arrive enfin. Parmi tous les dons que l'immortalité lui avait accordés, la vitesse était l'un de ses préférés, même s'il la laissait habituellement à Edward qui le battait largement sur ce domaine. La jeune femme arriva enfin et ouvrit brusquement sa portière alors qu'il tapotait le tableau de bord sans émettre un bruit. Alice posa son sac sur le siège arrière, comme si son inconscient savait qu'elle avait un passager invisible.

Jasper regarda la circulation défiler à toute vitesse. Comme d'habitude, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Alice pour atteindre le loft de Bella. Elle se gara devant le tas de boue, plus couramment nommé camionnette, de son amie avant de récupérer son sac et de filer tambouriner à la porte de la jeune Swan.

Ne désirant pas attendre, Jasper préféra entrer sans se faire inviter

. Il s'installa sur le canapé avant de se redresse brusquement en apercevant Bella. Elle était assise à même le sol et semblait terriblement soucieuse. Comme si tout se bousculait dans sa tête, ce qui d'ailleurs était le cas, il pouvait le ressentir.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'entendit parler à voix basse. C'était incompréhensible, juste des morceaux de phrases sans queue ni tête. Il s'apprêtait à utiliser son don pour la calmer lorsque la voix d'Alice, impatiente, se fit entendre entre deux coups de poings contre la malheureuse porte.

-Bella ! Ouvre-moi ! Je vais finir par défoncer la porte ! Je sais que tu es là, j'ai vu ta voiture…Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Une de tes fièvres d'artiste bourré de talent ?

De là où il était, Jasper pouvait voir la poignée de la porte s'abaisser furieusement mais malheureusement celle-ci était fermée à clé.

Alors qu'elle continuait à taper frénétiquement contre cette maudite porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, la jeune Brandon commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Bella se comportait bizarrement depuis quelques jours. Bon, elle avait toujours été étrange mais là, c'était particulier.

Jasper se pencha vers Bella et lui envoya des ondes de calme afin qu'elle puisse trouver la force de se lever et d'expliquer à Alice ce qui la perturbait tant. Alors qu'il s'ouvrait entièrement aux sentiments de la jeune femme, il fut surpris du trouble étonnant qui l'habitait. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'une simple humaine puisse ressentir tant de chose.

En l'observant, il comprit qu'elle était spéciale. Etait-ce pour cela qu'Edward avait été envoyé pour elle ? Et lui, quelle était la raison de sa venue ici ? Etait-il réellement venu en suivant simplement son frère ou y avait-il plus? Sur le coup, il ne savait plus. Ou plutôt, il comprenait qu'il n'avait jamais réellement su. Il savait juste qu'à la seconde où Edward avait mentionné Forks, il s'était invité dans le voyage. Personne n'avait compris, ni sa sœur, ni ses frères et encore moins ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses parents.

La frêle humaine bougea, le sortant ainsi de ses réflexions et se dirigea vers la porte afin d'ouvrir à son amie.

Oo0o0oO

Il s'était enfui. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait pris la fuite, purement et simplement. Et elle, elle était restée là sans bouger, les bras ballants. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire aussi ? Sauter par la fenêtre afin de le retrouver ? De plus, quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait suivi un homme avec des ailes dans le dos ? Aussi beau fut-il, et ce même s'il ressemblait à un Adonis vivant. Et même s'il possédait des yeux incroyables, qui semblaient vous transpercer lorsqu'il vous regardait comme personne ne vous avait jamais regardé.

Bella se laissa tomber à genoux avant de s'asseoir à même le sol. Devenait-elle folle ? Avait-elle tout imaginé ? C'était la seule solution plausible. La seule qui soit rationnel et réaliste. Mais alors, d'où provenait cette peinture fraîche qui colorait ses doigts ? Et puis, n'était-ce pas l'empreinte de son pied sur le sol ? Et surtout, qu'était-il arrivé à son tableau ? Ce n'était plus qu'une tâche de couleur informe, ou tout du moins, le corps de cet ange -homme ?- avait disparu. Le décors autour de lui était intact, mais lui avait disparu, noyé dans une immense tache de couleur.

A cet instant, elle se considérait comme folle. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Son cerveau refusait de lui fournir une explication rationnelle à tout cela. Elle replia ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras avant de poser son menton dessus. Elle se balança lentement d'avant en arrière comme une enfant en tentant de réfléchir correctement. Par moment, elle parlait à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte, mais l'essentiel de son monologue se déroulait mentalement. Dans sa tête, tout était flou et des images se bousculaient. La plupart représentaient son ange. Il lui était d'abord apparu en rêve, alors qu'il refusait tout contact physique autre que de lui prendre la main. Ensuite, elle l'avait peint, sans réussir à représenter ne serait-ce qu'un centième de sa beauté. Et pour finir, il s'était matérialisé devant elle, fait de peinture et d'elle ne savait quoi d'autre.

Le trouble qui l'envahissait et la prenait à la gorge l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Cependant, elle luttait contre les sanglots qui la menaçaient. Elle sentait le sang qui battait à ses tempes et sa vision devint un peu floue alors que sa tête tournait. Elle n'entendait pas les martèlements d'Alice à la porte.

Puis, soudainement, comme une tornade qui balaye tout en une seconde, tout disparu. Le néant, toujours prêt à l'aspirer dans le long couloir de la folie au moindre faux pas, s'envola brusquement en la laissant reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle se releva maladroitement et partit ouvrir la porte à son amie qui ne tentait même pas de cacher son impatience face au temps qu'il avait fallu à la jeune peintre pour venir lui ouvrir.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à venir m'ouvrir dès que je sonne ?

-Sans doute jamais, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix dénuée d'expression.

-Bon sang Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On a l'impression que tu as vu un fantôme…

-Et toi que tu as pleuré.

Alice ne se laissa nullement démonter par la remarque de son amie. C'était juste un moyen de détourner la conversation. Elle le savait et Bella savait qu'elle le savait. Toutes deux préféraient se leurrer plutôt que d'avouer ce qui les tourmentait. Haussant les épaules, la plus petite des deux prit l'autre dans ses bras afin se réconforter mutuellement puisque c'était juste de ça qu'elles avaient besoin. De réconfort.

Après plusieurs minutes à se serrer dans les bras, Alice finit par lâcher son amie en s'excusant.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du m'énerver mais j'ai oublié mes clés.

-Je m'en doutais, tu ne te gênes pas pour faire irruption chez moi sans prévenir d'ordinaire.

Dans un même écho, les deux amies se mirent à rire. De ce rire enfantin qui libère de toute souffrance et de toute peine. De ce rire qui faisait du bien. Alice scruta le loft de son regard perçant en tentant de comprendre ce qui avait perturbé son amie. Finalement ses yeux tombèrent sur la peinture dont le centre était désormais barbouillé de couleur. Hésitant entre la surprise et la colère, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

-Mais enfin, qu'à tu fais à ce tableau ? Tu aurais pu percer grâce à lui ! Est-ce que tu es devenue folle ? J'espère que tu as une bonne explication…

-Je n'en ai pas, répondit simplement Bella, il est sortit tout seul du tableau. Je n'ai pas compris non plus.

-Bella, tu te fiches de moi ?

La jeune peintre raconta toute l'histoire à son amie mais Alice restait sceptique. Bella afficha alors la moue d'un enfant abattu car sa mère refusait de le croire. Elle savait que c'était la vérité, et elle n'y pouvait rien si ce n'était pas logique. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de tout. De la chute qui lui avait semblé interminable, de l'instant où elle avait senti ses bras sans tout de suite comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait pensé avoir perdu connaissance, ce qui finalement, était plus logique que tout le reste.

Les yeux baissés, elle préférait fixer le plancher plutôt que de devoir affronter le regard d'Alice. Celle-ci ne semblait pas la croire, et elle s'interrogeait sans doute sur la santé mentale de son amie. Ce tableau aurait pu se vendre cher et pourtant, il n'était qu'une pâle représentation de l'original. Alors que l'image de cet inconnu lui revenait encore en tête, elle se rappela du détail qui l'avait le plus troublée. Sa peau qui avait semblée faite de peinture lorsqu'ils s'étaient touchés. Et puis, c'était peu commun de sauter par la fenêtre. Sans oublier qu'il était sorti de nulle part, il était apparu comme par magie. Comme si il avait été là depuis le début, tapi dans l'ombre pour la protéger. Lâchant un long soupir, elle se demanda à nouveau qui il pouvait être.

« Rien qu'un futur souvenir » Voilà ce qu'il avait dit avant de sauter par la fenêtre. Qui était-il, ou plutôt, qu'était-il ? Personne n'était jamais sorti d'un de ses tableaux et elle ne savait toujours pas s'il s'agissait d'un produit de son imagination, d'un être surnaturel qui s'était joué d'elle ou d'encore autre chose, qui vivait en secret dans cet univers.

Le son cristallin de la voix d'Alice brisa le silence et interrompit ses pensées.

-Bella, ce que tu me dis est impossible.

-Mais je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Si je mentais, pourquoi y aurait-il la trace de ses pas ?

Accompagnant ses paroles, la jeune femme pointadésigna le sol, là où la peinture sèche dessinait parfaitement la forme d'un pied. Les empreintes partaient du tableaux et disparaissaient juste devant la fenêtre, prouvant qu'elle n'avait rien inventé.

-Tu essayes de me faire peur…parce que je pourrais presque te croire.

-Enfin Alice, tu me connais ! Je n'ai rien fait…je tombais et il m'a rattrapé, sortant de nulle part. Ensuite, il a sauté par la fenêtre en déclarant n'être qu'un souvenir. J'ai même songé que c'était moi qui devenais cinglée mais ces empreintes ne sont pas arrivées là par magie !

-Si on suis ton raisonnement, il est déjà apparu par magie.

-Je ne rigole pas Alice.

-Moi non plus, et si ce que tu dis est vrai…ça me fout la chair de poule. Je ne vais pas réussir à dormir seule maintenant !

-Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de dormir seule, ce serait plus exact.

-Oui mais bon…tu m'as comprise.

Bella prit alors son amie dans ses bras. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait comprise. Elle savait pourquoi Alice était venue chez elle et pourquoi elle n'avait pas envie de dormir seule. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas prête à en parler et pour rien au monde elle n'avait envie de la brusquer.

Les deux amies se comprenaient sans se parler, c'était instinctif. C'était de cœur à cœur. Ce langage si particulier que seuls les très anciens amis savaient parler. Il suffisait d'un regard, d'une intonation particulière. D'un doute, d'une larme, d'une question. Il était tellement simple d'ouvrir son cœur dans ces cas-là. Bella le savait, combien de fois son amie avait-elle lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Il était vrai que tout le monde y arrivait mais Alice plus particulièrement. Elle arrivait à voir sous la surface. Derrière les sentiments visibles, là où d'autres plus profonds étaient cachés. Par exemple, là, elle avait peur. Peur de ne plus le revoir, peur de ne jamais savoir qui il était. Peur de devoir vivre avec le souvenir amère d'un instant passé trop rapidement.

Elle invita son amie à s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé et la conversation dévia sur des sujets mois prise de tête. Les derniers achats d'Alice, ou encore la prochaine collection qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Toutes ces petites choses qui n'intéressaient nullement Bella mais dont elle adorait entendre parler lorsque cela venait de son amie. L'écouter babiller, la regarder s'émerveiller, petit brin de femme en effervescence. L'étincelle qui illuminait ses yeux durant ces moments n'était que passagère mais ne manquait jamais de leur réchauffer le cœur à toutes les deux. Ces instants étaient une sorte d'échappatoire, un moyen d'échapper à leurs peines et à leurs doutes respectifs.

A deux, elles étaient plus fortes. Inatteignables, elles envoyaient le monde se faire voir. Enfin, Alice en tout cas. Bella n'en avait pas la force. Elle était trop timide, trop réservée. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle peignait qu'elle se dévoilait vraiment. Ah…la peinture, un art si complexe. Un art qui l'avait sauvé en quelque sorte, en l'aidant à faire face au monde extérieur. Mais c'était surtout à sa meilleure amie qu'elle devait ça. Alice était ce que Bella avait de plus précieux, avec la peinture et sa famille.

Les heures passaient et les deux jeunes femmes ne cessaient de discuter, parlant de tout et de rien en profitant juste du plaisir d'être ensemble. Il faisait déjà noir lorsque leurs estomacs leur rappelèrent que l'heure de manger était passée. La petite bourgade de Forks était plongée dans les ténèbres et tous les mythes et légendes semblaient devenir réels. A tout moment, on avait l'impression qu'un monstre allait sortir du bois. Une sorcière, un loup ou encore un vampire, toutes ces créatures qui nous effrayent tant lorsque nous sommes enfant.

-Dis-moi Bella…comment comptes-tu faire cuire des œufs sur une plaque éteinte ?

Tiré de ses pensées par son amie, Bella baissa la tête.

-Oups…

Riant aux éclats, Alice entreprit de mettre la table, faisant comme chez elle. D'ailleurs, c'était pratiquement le cas. Bien qu'elle ait son propre appartement, elle passa la majorité de son temps chez Bella. Elle trouvait son loft nettement plus accueillant que son grand appartement vide de vie.

Une fois le repas prêt, elle s'installèrent sur la table installée entre la partie salon et la partie cuisine. Alors qu'elles reprenaient leur discussion futile, le sujet revint de lui-même au centre de la conversation.

-Dis, il était exactement comme sur ta peinture ? Je veux dire…aussi beau ?

-Non…

-Oh…souffla Alice, un peu déçue.

-Il était encore plus. Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau mais en même temps, c'était totalement irréel. Personne ne peut avoir une peau faite en peinture, c'est impossible ! Je ne comprends rien et franchement…

-Ca te terrifie, termina son amie à sa place.

-Exactement. Tu as tout compris…comme toujours.  
-Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui m'avait raconté une histoire pareille, je l'aurais sans doute envoyé se faire voir. Mais tu ne m'as jamais menti et puis, tu n'es pas encore assez dingue pour détruire volontairement ta plus belle œuvre.

-Je regrette de ne pas avoir d'autre représentation de lui, soupira Bella, et même s'il n'était pas aussi beau qu'en réalité, c'était mieux que rien.

Songeuse, Bella picorait dans son assiette sans vraiment porté d'attention à ce qu'elle mangeait. Sa faim avait laissé place à la fatigue qui engourdissait désormais ses muscles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge. Il n'était pas vraiment tard mais elle savait que dormir lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle en fit part à Alice et elles firent rapidement la vaisselle avant d'aller se coucher. Dormir dans le même lit ne les gênait pas le moins du monde, elles le faisaient depuis l'enfance.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit.

Toutes deux rejoignirent les bras de Morphée, sans se douter de quoi serait fait le lendemain.

* * *

**BD: Et voilà! Je ne promets pas que la suite sera là vendredi prochain par manque de temps (mais c'est entièrement ma faute, FH a rempli sa part du boulot^^). Mais peut-être que beaucoup de reviews libèreront mon horaire...**


	5. Chapter 5

**BD: Nous sommes de retour!...pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!...Ahem...faut que j'arrête de regarder Pokémon moi^^ Bref, nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui a un peu tardé et, encore une fois, c'est de ma faute alors désolée. Ce chapitre m'a fait trop rire quand FH me l'a fait lire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture!**

**FH : Ah ouais, je me rappelle avoir bien rit en écrivant ce passage ! Comme d'habitude, un énorme merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, ça nous fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre tout autant que les autres. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plongée dans un sommeil agité, Alice faisait un rêve étrange. Face à elle se dressait un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur miel et terriblement beau. Autour d'eux, le paysage était flou. Le lieu ne lui était pas inconnu mais elle était incapable de dire où elle se trouvait ou pourquoi cela lui était si familier.

Alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube venaient lécher son visage, elle tenta de retenir le sommeil qui se dissipait lentement afin de pouvoir conserver ce rêve si parfait quelques minutes encore. Se résignant à l'inévitable, elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Bella à ses côtés, dormant à poings fermés. La jeune styliste sourit mais ne put résister à l'envie de réveiller son amie, impatiente de lui raconter son rêve et de lui faire part de l'idée qui germait dans sa tête. Et puis, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. La belle endormie poussa quelques grognements désapprobateurs mais Alice les ignora, préférant continuer de la secouer. Après de vaines tentatives pour la repousser, Bella finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ? grogna-t-elle, il est à peine sept heures.  
-Erreur Bella, il est 6 heures et demi.

-Six heures ? gémit Bella, mais tu es folle ! Laisse-moi dormir !

-Allez Bella ! Il faut que je te raconte, moi aussi j'ai rêvé de mon ange ! Je te laisserais rejoindre le tien si tu acceptes de peintre le mien. Avec un peu de chance, il apparaitrait aussi par magie.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça Alice.

-C'est bon, souris un peu. Allez…S'il-te-plait Bella !

La jeune femme fit un sourire mutin à son amie, et une adorable moue apparut sur son visage, ne laissant aucune chance de refuser à quiconque la subissait. Bella soupira et fronça les sourcils en signe de soumission. Comprenant qu'elle avait gagné, son amie tapa dans ses mains et se leva. Elle força la brune à faire de même et la traîna jusqu'à une toile vierge en se mettant à lui décrire l'homme qui avait hanté ses rêves durant la nuit. Elle voulait que son amie le représente dans les moindres détails, aussi parfait qu'il était.

Alors que Bella se mettait au travail sous les indications d'Alice, cette dernière alla leur préparer à manger, tout en réfléchissant à comment elle avait pu rencontrer cet homme dans le passé. Il lui semblait tellement familier…

La journée passa vite, Bella peignit presque tout le temps, obéissant aux ordres de son amie qui n'hésitait pas à lui faire part de la moindre de ses exigences sur ce tableau. Réclamant les cheveux plus courts puis plus longs la seconde suivante. Décrétant qu'il avait les yeux en amande avant de changer d'avis et de les vouloir un peu plus ronds…N'importe qui d'autre que Bella l'aurait envoyée balader depuis longtemps mais celle-ci aimait trop son amie pour cela. Très vite, la nuit tomba sur le loft et elles partirent se coucher, laissant la peinture presque achevée sur son chevalet, n'attendant plus que le coup de pinceau final.

Oo0o0oO

Le lendemain matin, ce fut au tour de Bella de se réveiller la première. Alice était bien trop occupée à rêver de son mystérieux prince blond. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ses yeux gris rempli de tendresse. Une tendresse dont elle ne comprenait pas l'origine. Pourtant, c'était ce sentiment qui englobait son rêve, la berçant doucement et accompagnement cette impression étrange de déjà-vu. Elle sentit vaguement quelqu'un la secouer mais refusait de quitter son rêve, incapable de lâcher cet homme du regard. La secousse se fit un peu plus insistante et la voix de Bella l'accompagna.

-Alice ! Réveille-toi ! J'ai terminé le tableau !

A ces paroles, la jeune styliste entrouvrit un œil et aperçut son amie penchée à côté d'elle.

-Terminé ?

-Oui tu as bien entendu. Je l'ai fini alors maintenant arrête de monopoliser mon lit.

-Fini ? Je veux le voir !  
La jeune femme bondit hors du lit et se précipita vers la peinture. En la voyant, elle resta totalement figée, la bouche ouverte. Elle était totalement incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Le tableau était une représentation presque parfaite de l'homme de ses rêves. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds mi-court, faisant ressortir ses traits fins et parfait, à tel point qu'il semblait taillé dans la pierre. Ses yeux gris brillaient de bonheur, de la joie qu'on ressent lorsqu'on retrouve quelqu'un que l'on pensait perdu. Néanmoins, de la compréhension et de l'empathie venait se mêler à cette joie, la tapissant d'une légère tristesse.

Alice réussit finalement à se détourner de la peinture et sauta pratiquement dans les bras de Bella, au comble du bonheur.

-C'est exactement lui ! Tu y es arrivé ! Merci Bella ! Merci !

-De rien Alice mais…tu m'étouffes là…j'arrive plus…à respirer…

Alice desserra son étreinte alors qu'un immense sourire traversait son visage. Elle venait d'avoir une idée fabuleuse…

-Excuse-moi mais j'ai un peu de mal à contrôler ma joie. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé un excellent moyen pour fêter ça !

-Il n'y a absolument rien à fêter Alice.

-Bien sûr que si ! Et c'est pour ça qu'on va aller faire du shopping !

-Mais tu as été faire les magasins il y a quelques jours ! protesta Bella, pas vraiment emballée par cette perspective.

-Oui mais pas avec toi ! Allez Bella, tu ne peux pas refuser ! Je t'en prie…on va s'amuser !

-Bon, d'accord.

-Oh ! Génial ! s'écria Alice en frappant dans ses mains et en sautillant sur place.

Elle se dirigea vers les très maigres réserves d'habits de son amie et se mit à fouiller, espérant trouver quelque chose pour la vêtir un peu plus convenablement que d'ordinaire. Sentant la crise cardiaque arriver si elle continuait de voir défiler pareilles horreurs sous son nez, elle arrêta son choix sur un top blanc pas trop laid et un jean légèrement délavé acheté deux, voire trois, ans plus tôt. Elle tendit le tout à Bella et partit se préparer elle aussi.

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient prêtes à partir pour faire une longue, très longue, virée shopping. Arrêtant leur choix sur Port Angeles, Alice décréta que sa Porsche était plus appropriée pour le trajet étant donné qu'elle était plus rapide. Débutèrent alors d'interminables heures de torture pour Bella. Alice ayant déjà fait ses emplettes, elle transforma son amie en poupée-mannequin et s'amusa à la relooker toute la journée. Au final, la jeune peintre s'en tira avec trois nouveaux hauts, plusieurs paires de jeans et une robe de soirée sur laquelle Alice avait eu un coup de cœur. Prétextant qu'il était déjà tard, la brune échappa de justesse au magasin de chaussures, chose qu'Alice n'ait accepté qu'à contrecœur. De toute manière, vu sa maladresse, tenter de mettre des talons à Bella était suicidaire. Elles allèrent louer un film pour la soirée et rentrèrent au loft, débattant de ce qu'elle allait manger.

L'une souhaitait préparer un repas alors que l'autre préférait commander une pizza. Alors qu'Alice allait remporter cette bataille, elle se figea devant la porte de son amie. On pouvait entendre des bruits de pas à l'intérieur et la lumière était allumée. Sous la porte, les deux jeunes femmes distinguaient une ombre qui semblait se déplacer impatiemment.

Elles échangèrent un regard et, sans un bruit, Bella sortit son spray au poivre, offert par son père policier, alors qu'Alice agrippait fermement ses sacs.

Le cœur battant, elles ouvrirent la porte et se jetèrent sur le pauvre individu qui trouvait là. Bella lui envoya une forte dose de spray dans les yeux pendant que son amie sautait sur le dos de l'intrus et alternait les coups de sac à main et de sacs de shopping, y mettant toute la force dont elle était capable. Vu sa carrure, il gagnerait à coup sûr un combat contre elles deux et la styliste espérait qu'il fuirait sans demander son reste. Pourtant, il recevait les coups sans broncher et ne tentait même pas de se libérer.

-Alice…je crois qu'on a un problème…

Surprise par l'interruption de son amie, Alice cessa momentanément de frapper le garçon et regarda Bella. Elle lut sur le visage de la brune le même sentiment qui avait teinté sa voix, un mélange entre l'incompréhension et la terreur pure. Mais que ce passait-il ?

Oo0o0oO

Assis à l'arrière d'un bus, Edward regardait les gens défiler. La plupart marchaient d'un pas pressé, sans même connaitre leur destination. Le jeune homme laissait ses pensées défiler, sans vraiment prêter attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une image revenait sans cesse dans sa tête, l'obsédant de manière incontrôlable. Cette image représentait une seule et même jeune femme, celle qui avait toujours des réactions auxquels Edward ne s'attendait pas.

Tout aurait du être simple pourtant, c'était une mission comme il en avait accompli des milliers d'autres. Mais absolument rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il l'avait compris la première fois où il avait croisé son regard. Comment une simple humaine pouvait-elle être si désirable ? Même lorsqu'il était vivant, il n'avait jamais ressenti cette envie insupportable d'approcher, de toucher, de caresser quelque chose. Mais avec elle, tout était différent, à tel point que ça en devenait terrifiant. Cela lui donnait l'impression de marcher en équilibre sur un fil. Un faux pas et il tombait, un faux pas et il en mourrait. Un faux pas, et elle en mourrait. Rien que cette pensée l'horrifiait.

-Terminus, tout le monde descend !

Les quelques personnes encore présentes dans le bus se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les portes automatiques. Edward préféra rester assis, de toute manière, on ne pouvait pas le voir. Personne n'en avait été capable…jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais elle, elle était exceptionnelle. Et elle allait tout changer, il le savait. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait fui, qu'il l'avait fuie. Il avait trop peur qu'elle vienne perturber l'image qu'il avait de lui, il avait agit comme un lâche, sautant par la fenêtre et se condamnant ainsi à ne jamais avoir la réponse à la question qui le dévorait tout entier « Comment avait-elle pu le voir ? ». Le jeune homme pinça l'arrête de son nez tout en soupirant longuement.

-Dites monsieur, vous comptez descendre ou je dois vous faire sortir moi-même ?

Edward sursauta à la voix du chauffeur et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans le bus mais alors…à qui s'adressait le chauffeur ?

-Oui, c'est à vous que je parle ! C'est le terminus, vous devez descendre.

-Je…euh…oui, désolé, je descends.

Encore confus par ce qui venait de se passer, le jeune homme descendit du bus et se retrouva mêler à la foule. Les gens marchaient dans tous les sens, le bousculant sans même s'excuser avant de continuer leur chemin. Effrayé par tant de contacts humains si soudains alors qu'il n'en avait eu aucun pendant des décennies, il réussit à s'échapper de la foule et se colla à l'abri contre un mur, rempli d'une inquiétude et d'une terreur sans limite.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Comment était-ce possible ? N'était-il pas censé être immatériel et invisible ? Alors pourquoi était-il subitement devenu visible et palpable pour tous les humains ? Sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse à ses questions, il se mit à marcher en direction du cimetière. Coupant par la forêt, il ne put s'empêcher de se poser encore plus de questions. Conservait-il toutes ses capacités ? Etait-il devenu un simple mortel qui souffre de la faim, du froid et des maladies ?

Le souvenir de sa fuite lui revint en mémoire. Il avait sauté par la fenêtre et atterri plusieurs étages plus bas. Par un heureux hasard, aucun témoin ne se trouvait dans la rue mais il savait qu'un simple mortel se serait écrasé, et s'il n'était pas mort sur le coup, il aurait du être sérieusement blessé. Pourtant, Edward était en parfaite santé. Et puis, n'avait-il pas la paire d'ailes que cette femme avait peintes ? Comment pouvait-il se balader dans la rue avec cet accessoire ridicule sans que personne ne le remarque ? Ou alors c'était la nouvelle mode du moment ?

Il passa délicatement sa main dans son dos et fut surpris lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un tissu doux plutôt qu'avec des plumes. Il baissa alors le regard et constata qu'il portait un T-shirt bleu clair.

-Ce monde devient dingue ! soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Désirant tester quelque, il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours avant de se mettre à courir. D'abord à vitesse humaine, puis il augmenta la cadence petit à petit. Il ne ressenti aucune difficulté à courir de plus en plus vite. Très vite, le paysage se mit à défiler sous ses yeux, enchainant arbre après arbre. Voyant que la fatigue ne venait pas, il décida de grimper sur l'un d'eux et se mit à sauter de branche en branche, heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu ses capacités physiques.

Il se remit ensuite à courir, toujours plus vite, fendant l'air plus rapidement que le vent. Les kilomètres défilaient sous ses pieds alors que le soleil poursuivait la course dans le ciel, comme il le faisait depuis des milliards d'années, tel un Dieu qui décidait quand la journée des humains se terminait. Voilà ce qu'on lui avait appris lorsqu'il était vivant.

Un maigre sourire apparut sur le visage d'Edward alors qu'il pensait à sa vie passée. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur des hommes, mais pas le pire non plus. Sa vie s'était seulement achevé trop tôt, avant qu'il ne puisse en profiter pleinement été accomplir ce qu'il avait à accomplir. Chicago fut rapidement en vue. C'était sa ville natale, celle où il avait pris la décision de demander Tanya, la femme de sa vie, en mariage. Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de s'unir pour l'éternité car on il s'était engagé dans l'armée quelques semaines avant le grand jour. C'était également dans cette ville qu'on avait rapatrié son corps, et qu'on avait enterré sa chère et tendre plusieurs années après. Il accéléra l'allure, évitant les endroits où il risquait de croiser du monde, avant d'atteindre le cimetière où régnaient les corbeaux.

Le vieux portail rouillé était fermé et Edward choisit de sauter par-dessus un des murs. Connaissant l'endroit par cœur, il marcha avec aisance entre les tombes avant de s'arrêter devant celle qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait pas de bouquet, pas de présent, juste son âme et son amour. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla face à la stèle brisée qui commençait à se recouvrir d'une couche de mousse. Un sourire triste au lèvre, il passa sa main sur la pierre froide, retirant par la même occasion les crasses qui s'amoncelaient lentement dessus. Face à l'état des lieux alentours, Edward constata que tout avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu la voir…dix ans déjà.

Il venait ici uniquement lorsqu'il était seul, accabler par la tristesse, la nostalgie ou le doute. Dans un silence mortuaire, il s'affaira à donner meilleure mine à la tombe de son premier et unique amour avant de s'adosser à la pierre. Il leva la tête et admira les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel à travers quelques branches d'un vieux chêne.

-Bonsoir Tanya, déclara-t-il finalement en brisant le silence, ça faisant longtemps. Très longtemps même. Je n'ai pas vu les années passées à force d'aider toutes ces personnes. Tu sais que j'aurais aimé venir plus souvent, mais c'est impossible…Pourtant, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me manques, ta voix, ton odeur, ton sourire, chaque moment que j'ai vécu à tes côtés me manque. Je suis désolé de n'être jamais rentré comme je te l'avais promis, pas entier du moins. J'aurais tant voulu te revoir une dernière fois. Mais si je suis venu aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour ressasser de vieux souvenirs, non, c'est pour te parler d'elle. Cela fait à peine quelques jours que je l'ai rencontrée mais elle a tout changé. Je suis troublé en sa présence, incapable de lire ses pensées, incapable de la comprendre ou d'anticiper ses réactions. Comme si je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre, ou qu'on ne vivait pas dans le même monde.

Il s'interrompit et eut un petit rire.

-Ce qui n'est pas faux au fond. Mais après, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé et elle m'a _vu_. Cette fille a réussi l'impossible, elle m'a rendu ma forme humaine…Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est tellement étrange. Je sais que je devrais en parler à quelqu'un, mais je ne suis pas prêt. C'est très compliqué, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre. Je me sens attiré irrésistiblement vers elle, tel un papillon par le plus brillant des soleils.

Le souvenir de la première fois où il l'avait vu lui revint en mémoire. Il avait alors ressenti une étrange impression partant de son estomac pour se répandre partout en lui. Sa gorge s'était asséchée et il avait perdu tous ses moyens, incapable de répondre à la question que Jasper lui avait posé. Dès qu'il avait ses yeux chocolat rempli d'intelligence et de bienveillance, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Le fait de pouvoir la voir sans la toucher l'avait frustré un long moment, d'autant plus qu'il était incapable d'entendre ses pensées. Et puis, il l'avait vu tombé et il avait bêtement essayé de la rattraper…mais il avait réussi.

Edward ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

-Je sais ce que tu m'aurais dit, j'entends même ta voix me souffler ces mots. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'en suis incapable. Je n'ai pas droit au repos éternel, je n'y aurais jamais droit. Et je suis forcé d'obéir aux règles, aucun contact avec les humains. Pour notre bien à tous les deux, je ferais mon travail et puis, je disparaitrais de sa vie, en espérant pouvoir l'oublier. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaiterais que je fasse, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Pour le bien de Bella, je promets de ne plus m'approcher d'elle…et cette fois, je tiendrais ma promesse.

Oo0o0oO

Jasper avait passé de longues heures à les observer, les regardant vivre leurs vies. Il avait assisté à tout, notamment à la soudaine matérialisation d'Edward face à cette humaine, Bella. Il avait vu son ami passé à travers cette peinture et retrouver une enveloppe corporelle, fait plus qu'inhabituel, réduisant par la même occasion la magnifique œuvre de la jeune femme à néant. Trop abasourdi par ce qui venait de se produire, il n'avait pas réagi quand Edward avait pris la fuite et ne faisait rien pour le retrouver. De toute manière, il savait où il était et qu'il reviendrait quand il serait prêt. Alors, en attendant, Jasper continuait d'observer, pour ne pas dire espionner, les deux amies, s'assurant qu'elles n'aient pas compris ce qui était arrivé.

Elles étaient actuellement à table, et mangeaient tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Depuis qu'il les observait, il avait compris qu'un lien très fort s'était tissé entre elles. Elles se comprenaient plus que la normale et l'attachement qui les liait l'une à l'autre emplissait la pièce, rendant presque l'air irrespirable. Le jeune homme attendit patiemment qu'elles partent dormir avant d'oser s'approcher.

Il se pencha sur le corps endormi d'Alice et, comme Edward le faisait avec Bella, il l'admira alors qu'elle dormait. Lentement, il rapprocha ses doigts du visage de sa protégée mais ne put entrer en contact avec sa peau chaude et douce. C'était comme une punition, comme s'il était condamné à pouvoir la voir sans jamais l'atteindre.

Possédant un contrôle de lui-même extrêmement rare, Jasper garda un visage impassible, ne trahissant rien des émotions qui l'habitaient. Il partit s'installer dans le salon et son regard tomba à nouveau sur la toile imbibé de couleurs, comme si un jeune enfant s'était amusé dessus, qui représentait autrefois Edward. Songeant à son ami, de la compassion l'envahit. Il savait qu'il était retourné voir Tanya, la jeune femme qui avait fait battre son cœur lorsqu'il était encore humain et qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier aujourd'hui. Lâchant un soupir, le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, la situation actuelle était bien trop étrange. Il désirait en parler à celui qu'il considérait comme son père, certain qu'il pourrait le conseiller, mais s'il faisait cela, cela parviendrait forcément à _leurs_ oreilles. De toute manière, il savait qu'il avait le devoir d'aller tout leur raconter, s'il ne le faisait pas, il serait en faute, lui comme sa famille. Mais s'il allait leur expliquer la situation, les deux jeunes femmes étendues dans ce lit seraient en danger. Et ça, il ne pourrait le supporter.

Il passa la nuit dans ces réflexions, sans voir le temps passer et sans trouver de solution. De temps à autres, un gémissement ou un murmure d'une des deux filles le tirait de ses pensées mais il y retournait bien vite. Le soleil finit par se lever, et ses premiers rayons vinrent perturber le sommeil des deux amies. Alice fut la première à se réveiller et Jasper laissa ses pensées maussades de côtés pour observer sa petite lutine entreprendre de réveiller Bella. Elle était plus belle encore dans la lumière de l'aube alors qu'elle secoua énergiquement son amie. Jasper laissa échapper un bref sourire alors que la brune ouvrait les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ? grogna-t-elle, il est à peine sept heures.  
-Erreur Bella, il est 6 heures et demi.

-Six heures ? gémit Bella, mais tu es folle ! Laisse-moi dormir !

-Allez Bella ! Il faut que je te raconte, moi aussi j'ai rêvé de mon ange ! Je te laisserais rejoindre le tien si tu acceptes de peintre le mien. Avec un peu de chance, il apparaitrait aussi par magie.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça Alice.

-C'est bon, souris un peu. Allez…S'il-te-plait Bella !

Le spectacle qu'elle affichait amusait le garçon. Bella finit bien évidemment par craquer et il passa toute la journée à les observer discuter et s'affairer autour de la toile. Lorsqu'elles partirent se coucher, il fut surpris de constater que la nuit était déjà tombée. Le temps passait tellement plus vite lorsqu'il se trouvait en leurs compagnies…en sa compagnie.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes dormaient profondément, Jasper s'approcha de la toile à moitié achevée et resta bouche bée en voyant ce qu'elle représentait. Les cicatrices, les yeux d'un gris profond, les cheveux blonds,…Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui sur cette peinture.

Mais c'était absolument impossible ! Il était certain qu'Alice ne se souvenait de rien, pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer par hasard.

Ne pouvant plus supporter toutes ces questions qui l'accablaient, il sortit de l'appartement sans vraiment de destination précise. Il songea d'abord à aller rejoindre les siens et tout leur raconter mais il savait déjà ce qu'ils lui répondraient. Qu'il devait s'éloigner d'elle et l'oublier. Mais il ne pourrait pas le faire, pas encore. S'éloigner d'elle, c'était comme vivre dans un monde sans soleil. Rien que l'idée qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais être ensemble le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il ne pourrait plus le supporter.

Il passa sa nuit à errer dans les rues de Forks, avant de se rendre à l'appartement d'Alice et de s'allonger sur son lit. Ainsi, il pouvait profiter de sa présence sans qu'elle soit là. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir dormir, et tout oublier pour quelques heures. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pour ceux comme lui, le repos n'était pas permis.  
Au petit matin, il hésita entre partir à la recherche d'Edward ou retourner au loft de Bella. IL décida finalement que retourner auprès des filles était la meilleure solution, après tout, on avait chargé Edward de veiller sur Bella. Il s'attarda un peu chez Alice avant de se mettre en route pour le loft de la brune. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne, les deux jeunes femmes étaient sorties, laissant une toile au centre de la pièce, fière d'être ainsi exposée.

Jasper s'en approcha doucement et sentit un frisson le parcourir et la panique s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il posa les yeux dessus. La veille déjà, l'esquisse de son portrait lui avait fait une sensation étrange, mais maintenant qu'il voyait parfaitement chaque détail de sa personne sur cette peinture, c'était presque effrayant.

Un désir soudain de sentir le contact rugueux de la toile contre sa peau le prit et il posa son index sur la toile. Ne ressentant pas la sensation habituelle, il mit sa main à plat et sursauta en se sentant…comme aspiré. Poussé par la curiosité, il enfonça ses doigts, puis sa main, et ensuite son bras tout entier dans la peinture.

Son bras ressorti de l'autre côté de la toile, la traversant tout en la laissant intacte. Le jeune homme avait malgré tout l'étrange impression que de la peinture coulait le long de sa main. Il songea à ce qui était arrivé à Edward et se demanda s'il lui arriverait la même chose.

Décidant que, de toute manière, il ne pourrait pas avoir une vie pire que celle-ci, il s'élança à travers la peinture. Il atterrit de l'autre côté, sans sentir aucun changement. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, attendant qu'il se produise quelque chose…mais rien. Il se décida finalement à bouger mais ne ressentait toujours aucun changement avec avant. Sauf que…il lui semblait que ses vêtements avaient changés.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers un miroir et constata qu'en effet, il portait désormais la même tenue que sur la peinture. Un léger mouvement au niveau de ses doigts attira son attention et il remarqua que de légères gouttes de peinture lui coulaient le long du bras avant d'atterrir sur le sol avec un petit bruit quasiment inaudible.

Ne sachant comment réagir, il tenta de réfléchir logiquement. Selon son père, personne n'avait jamais réussit à redevenir humain. Ni même de devenir visible aux yeux humains, excepté aux enfants à l'âme extrêmement pure et au bord de la destruction. Pourtant, en l'espace de quelques jours, ça lui était arrivé non seulement à lui mais également à Edward. C'est quelque chose de totalement inconnu jusqu'à aujourd'hui et sans aucune explication rationnelle.

Constatant qu'il laissait une trainée de peinture partout où il allait, il s'autorisa à prendre une rapide douche avant d'attendre patiemment le retour des filles. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait pour le moment. Après tout, tout avait commencé avec elle.

Les heures passaient trop lentement à son goût alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur sa nouvelle condition. Etait-il réellement à nouveau constitué de chair et de sang ou se faisait-il des faux espoirs ?

Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure l'interrompit dans ses pensées et il s'approcha de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit soudainement et il reçut un jet en plein dans les yeux. Une vive douleur se fit alors ressentir à cet endroit et il sentit quelqu'un sauter sur son dos. Il frotta énergiquement ses yeux et réussit finalement à les ouvrir pour apercevoir Bella face à lui, en train de le fixer la bouche grande ouverte. Sur son dos, celle qu'il supposait être Alice le martelait à coups de sacs. Il tenta de se concentrer et d'utiliser son don afin de les calmer et de les aider à se détendre.

- Alice…je crois qu'on a un problème…

Alice s'arrêta de le frapper et se cramponna à son cou pour ne pas tomber tout en interrogeant son amie du regard.

* * *

**BD : Pauvre Jasper quand même ! On lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais bon, au moins maintenant il pourra toucher sa petite Alice^^ Je parie que vous mourrez toutes d'impatience pour voir la réaction des filles…Hé ben au prochain chapitre…vous ne la verrez pas !**

**FH : Hé non, parce que le prochain chapitre est un chapitre spécial sur Edward. Ca racontera son passé. Mais bon, vous verrez ça vendredi prochain…**

**BD : …si j'ai terminé de le corriger…**

**FH : Alors d'ici là, laissez des reviews !**


End file.
